


Caught In Suspension

by TrynaGetStylinson



Series: Who's in charge here? [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Roughness, dom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaGetStylinson/pseuds/TrynaGetStylinson





	Caught In Suspension

"Did you not seem to hear me Harold? I said KIT OFF NOW!" Louis growled at him a little louder this time.

Harry climbed to his feet, shaking a little bit and removed his shirt. He kicked his shoes all the way off and shimmied his trousers and pants the rest of the way off. 

"Lou I'm sorry, I didn't mean"

"What did I say Harry? No talking unless I tell you to? Did you forget that already?" Lou smirked as he pushed Harry back onto the bed. He walked around to the side of the bed, reaching into the nightstand to pull out a small bottle of lube and a condom. Tossing them onto the bed he turned back to Harry and sighed, "I hope you got yourself ready babe, because I don't really have time for that, seeing as how you've already gotten off once tonight..."

Harry whimpered and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You can speak Haz."

"I did." Harry whispered.

"What was that?"

"I said I did, on the plane, in the bathroom. I can take it..." he bowed his head waiting for Louis to respond.

Louis' eyebrows probably raised to his hairline. Imagining Harry opening himself up, knowing that Lou was going to fuck him as soon as he got home made him even harder than he was before.

"On your stomach then." he tutted and reached over Harry to slip the condom on his painfully hard cock. 

Harry rolled onto his stomach and placed his hands criss cross under his chest the way Louis had made him do plenty of times before when he made him angry. He was never allowed to touch himself when Lou was fucking him like this. He understood. They were the rules. He heard Louis rip the foil packet and then the sound of the lube bottle opening. He lifted his arse into the air high enough for Lou to slip in and waited for the burn.

Louis spread Harry's cheeks apart and ran his index finger over the tight muscle watching it contract under his touch. He positioned the head of his cock at the rim and slapped Harry's right arse cheek as he pushed his way in. Harry grunted and pushed himself forward, away from Louis, he had opened himself up but it still didn't make the initial pain any less easy to handle. Louis grabbed his hips and pulled Harry backwards onto him until he bottomed out, balls flush with Harry's arse. 

Harry made a loud moan in the back of his throat that Louis felt all the way to the tip of his cock. He loved Harry like this. He pulled out slowly pushing Harry's hips down flat to the bed, pinning his cock underneath him. He pounded into Harry relentlessly listening to him whine and mewl. He leaned over top of him and spoke clearly into his ear. 

"Don't. You. Ever. Come. Into. This. House. With. That. Kind. Of. Attitude. With. Me. Again. " He spoke with every thrust. "You seem to forget who runs this relationship Harold. There is only room for one moody bitch here and that's me. It's my body, my tattoos, I'll do what I want, when I want. Don't be a hypocrite." 

Now Harry was panting and pushing his arse back into every thrust Louis was giving him, he really got off on Lou being mean to him. Don't ask him why, he couldn't tell you, it just made him so hot.

Lou's hips were starting to stutter, Harry knew Lou was close and so was he. All he had to do was talk to him, like he wasn't supposed to, and Lou would get mad and lose it.

"Yeah Lou, right there, I'm gonna come without you even touching..."

"What the fuck did I tell you Harry??" Lou slapped him hard on his right arse cheek and Harry came all over the bed sheets beneath him, his muscles clamping down around Lou's cock so hard he could feel Louis spill inside him almost immediately.

"SHITTTTTTTFUCKDAMNIT" Louis yelled through his high. He collapsed on top of Harry, pressing his cheek in between Harry's shoulders.

"Are you ok baby?" Lou's voice was different now. Not angry, not harsh, just Louis.

"Yeah, I...I'm sorry I got mad"

"No it's ok, I should have told you first, I'm sorry. Come on, lets get in the bath. We could both use it."

-FIN


End file.
